Fourth and Forever
by charmingcharles2896
Summary: hello this is one of the more ambitious stories i'm working on. Chuck is a soon to be junior in highschool when he meets Sarah walker the new neighbor. sparks fly, and friendships are forged in this tale of life, love and football.
1. Chapter 1

**_AN: HELLO EVERYBODY I'M BACK... AGAIN LOL. SO AS YOU CAN SEE I'M CURRENTLY TESTING OUT ALL OF MY VARIOUS SIDE PROJECTS. SO THIS IS MY SECOND ATTEMPT? MAYBE MY THIRD I DON'T REMEMBER. BUT ANYWAYS THIS IS MY LATEST ATTEMPT AT A HIGHSCHOOL FIC. THIS ONE IS TOTALLY DIFFERENT THOUGH, THIS ONE IS ABOUT SPORTS AND TEENS IN LOVE. THE STORY CONTAINS COMMENTARY FROM TV ANALYSTS, THAT IS WHAT THE BOLD BLACK TEXT IS. THIS IS JUST A SMALL SAMPLE OF WHAT I'VE GOT DONE, I HOPE YOU ALL LIKE IT. PLEASE TELL ME WHAT'S WRONG WITH MY CHARACTERS IN THIS ONE IF YOU THINK THERE IS SOMETHING WRONG. NO FLAMES! _**

* * *

Fourth and Forever

By CharmingCharles2896

2nd Quarter 5:32 left in the first half

Burbank Northern Warriors 21

Oaks Christian Lions 7

"**Hello and welcome back to the California Division 1 state championship, we're here in lovely Pasadena California. When we went to a break Burbank Northern Quarterback Devon "Captain Awesome" Woodcomb had been hit. Devon Woodcomb is down and he's not moving folks,"** The TV commentator spoke with worry as the camera zoomed in on Devon's motionless form. Big Mike the head coach ran to mid field along with the medical staff. Once he arrived he saw that Devon was awake which was a relief.

"I can't move, why can't I move?" yelled Devon nervously as the medical staff brought out the stretcher. Big Mike waved to the side line rather quickly. Chuck sat there on the bench deeply in thought.

"Hey! Chuck, get your helmet your up," Chuck's head snapped up as he saw Big Mike jog towards him. Chuck grabbed his helmet and stood up to face his coach.

"Your up Bartowski, Woodcomb is done for today with a neck injury." Chuck noticeably swallowed in fear as he watched the medical staff take Devon off the field. The crowd was deafening in his ears as he entered the huddle, Chuck turned to the offensive players around him sporting a deer in the headlights look.

"320 rocket!" Chuck called as the team entered into there offensive formation.

"**We have a new quarterback ladies and gentleman, Junior Chuck Bartowski. This will be the first time this man has played on the field all season." **Chuck surveyed the defense quickly before assuming his stance in the shotgun. Chuck clapped twice signaling to the center to snap the ball.

"**Bartowski drops back, pressure coming!" **Chuck started sprinting out of the pocket as he saw the massive defender rushing after him determined to get the sack. As Chuck approached the line of scrimmage he threw the ball as hard as he could while the defender tackled him from the side. The ball flew wildly barely missing the fingers of John Casey his tight end.

"**Bartowski throws… and it's intercepted by the Safety Daniel Shaw!" **one of Chuck's offensive linemen came and stood him back up. Chuck took off his helmet and walked sullenly back to the sideline as the defense came onto the field. Once on the bench Big Mike approached Chuck and spoke.

"Shake it off Chuck, just get us to halftime." Chuck sat down on the bench and thought back to how he got himself into this mess.

May 31st, 2013

5 Months Ago…

The nerds were out in full force this wonderful evening at Casa Bartowski, Chuck, Bryce, Morgan, Skip, Fernando, Anna, Jeff and Lester. It was the epic clash everyone had been waiting for, The annual Chuck/Bryce Klingon speak off.

"Okay, Okay shut up everybody it's time to showdown!" the room burst into cheers as Chuck and Bryce stepped into the center of the room a look of total seriousness on their faces.

"Okay ground rules I'm gonna tell you to recite lyrics to a song that both of you know. There will be two rounds increasing in difficulty, okay lets begin. Chuck please recite the first half of the United States National Anthem." Everybody's oo's and ah's could be heard as Chuck began in fluent Klingon.

"nIHDaq laH Dalegh jatlh. Hu'tegh jajlo' 'eq wov. nuq 'oH vaj proudly rI' maH je choS Qav gleaming. 'ej muDuQ rockets petaQ QeHDaj." (oh say can you see. by the dawns early light. what's so proudly we hail as the twilights last gleaming. Who's brought strips and bright stars through the perilous fight. Oh the ramparts we watched, were s gallantly streaming, and the rockets red glare.)Chuck stood back with a cocky smirk on his face. Morgan then turned to Bryce and spoke.

"Okay Bryce finish the National Anthem." He nodded and took a deep breath.

"bombs qaStaHvIS jejlaw' bursting. vegh ram tu'lu' joqwI' 'e' tob nob. nIHDaq spangle banner joq 'ach Hov jatlh. puH tlhab yoHwI' juH je." (the bombs bursting in air. gave proof through the night that our flag was still there. oh say does that star spangled banner yet wave. for the land of the free and the home of the brave.) Morgan nodded as everybody clapped. Morgan waved his hands signaling for everyone to be quiet.

"Chuck its time to up the stakes." Chuck nodded "Chuck recite half of the lyrics from the song Thinkin' Bout You by Frank Ocean." Chuck swallowed nervously as he tried to think of the lyrics.

"I… can't." his head fell knowing he had lost. Bryce gave skip a high five then spoke.

"Okay Chuck you new the parameters of this duel. I expect to see you a tryouts tomorrow and remember if you make the team you have to stay on the team the whole season." Chuck nodded in defeat.

"I'll do it but if I die it's your fault." Bryce just laughed and patted Chuck on the shoulder.

2nd Quarter 2:56 left in first half

Burbank Northern 21

Oaks Christian 7

Chuck put his helmet on his head as he jogged back on the field.

"**Okay the offense is back on to start another drive, hopefully they can find pay dirt." **The crowd roared as the view board said to get loud making it almost impossible to hear down on the turf.

"689 Y-flex." After Chuck made the play call he lined up in his correct position under center and took the snap.

"**Bartowski takes the snap and fakes the hand off." **Chuck pump faked trying to deceive the defense.

"**Bartowski looking to throw, pocket collapsing. Bartowski takes off." **Chuck saw a small gap in his offensive line and decided to make a run for it. Chuck juked around a defender and started sprinting down the sideline.

"**Bartowski down the side line! He might go! 15, 10, 5…" **Chuck could see the ends zone when Shaw suddenly lit him up. Chuck was seeing stars as he laid there on the sideline trying to clear out the cobwebs.

"**Yet another quarterback is down and the head coach is on his way." **Big Mike was at Chuck's side in a matter of seconds.

"You hurt Chuck?" Thankfully Chuck shook his head no.

"No, but I'm gonna feel that tomorrow." Chuck stood up and began walking slowly toward the bench. Big Mike called a time out and after getting back to the bench started to think.

"Williams!" The young wide receiver looked up at Big Mike. "Get on the field, it's time for that special package we've been working on. Williams nodded and pulled on his helmet and jogged onto the field.

"**What is going on here? A wide receiver in at quarterback? Freshman Reggie Williams is in at quarterback, that's something you don't see everyday." **Williams took the snap and threw it immediately to one of the receivers who was then tackled short of the touchdown. After the play was over Chuck jogged back onto the field high fiving Williams as he left the field.

"**Bartowski back in at quarterback for the Warriors. Quarterback takes the snap; rolls out of the pocket and is strip sacked by the defensive end DeMarcus Smith! Wow what a hit, he'll be feeling that tomorrow. First down Lions." **Chuck pounded his helmet into the turf in frustration before walking off the field.

June 1st, 2013

5 months ago…

Chuck in all of his lanky glory stood next to Bryce who was the backup quarterback from the previous year. The head coach "Big Mike" as they called him greeted Chuck quickly.

"Hey Bryce who's this?" asked Big Mike as he looked at Chucks lanky frame.

"Coach this is Chuck Bartowski he's here for tryouts." Just then a stray football came flying toward Chuck who attempted to catch it but clumsily dropped it, he picked it up and smiled at Big Mike in embarrassment.

"Hey ball." Called the player who had accidentally thrown it in that direction, Chuck threw it with a perfect spiral a good 40 yards directly into the kid's hands. Big Mike looked at Chuck in shock then seemed to smile.

3 weeks later…

Chuck walked into Casa Bartowski after a long day at school only to be met by a grinning Ellie who was in the kitchen making something.

"Hey Chuck how was school?" Chuck shrugged indifferently; he walked past the kitchen, down the hall and into his room. Chuck collapsed onto the bed in total exhaustion. His whole body was killing him from JV football practice, yes he made the team just not the Varsity team. Thankfully he was the backup JV quarterback so he wouldn't be seeing the field much. He still hadn't told Ellie his older sister, who was attending school at UCLA. Chuck rolled over onto his back and winced, he sat up and walked to the bathroom. Once in the bathroom Chuck removed his shirt only to discover a rather large bruise on his lower back.

"Chuck! Oh my god what happened?" inquired Ellie as she looked at his back. Chuck simply sighed as he realized that he'd have to come clean.

"Ellie I have something to tell you and I need you to hear me out before you kill me, okay?" Ellie nodded yes and he continued. "Well three weeks ago I lost a duel with Bryce and the stipulation was that I had to try out for football if I lost cause Bryce knows that I hate playing sports. Well I tried out and I made the JV team as a backup quarterback." Chuck backed away expecting the Ellie bomb that never exploded.

"Congrats Chuck I'm proud of you just don't do anything stupid." She left him standing there in total shock; that had gone rather well.

Once the team was well within the strength and conditioning program things started to become easier on his body. That's not to say he was suddenly indestructible, no he just had a little more meat on his bones now. A week had past since he had told Ellie and his week had been going great. his sophomore year had just ended and two a days had just begun so it wasn't to bad. It was cool that he got the jersey number that he wanted; Chuck was now number 5. The JV head coach Jeff DuPar was impressed with how fast Chuck had learned the playbook, it wasn't the longest playbook but it was still a lot of terminology and routes to learn.

2nd Quarter 00:25 seconds left in first half.

Burbank Northern Warriors 21

Oaks Christian Lions 10

"**It has been a rough day for this quarterback having thrown a pick on his first drive and fumbled on his second. The offense takes the field in the I formation." **

Chuck took the snap and pitched it to his running back Bill Roberts who ran for 3 yards. Chuck took off his helmet and walked off the field to go to the locker room. As the clock said 00:00 both teams left for halftime. Once both teams were in their locker rooms Chuck sat down on the bench in front of his stall were he would put his stuff. Chuck's head fell into his hands as he thought back to his time as quarterback. A pick and a fumble on five plays was very bad no matter how you looked at it and Chuck didn't know if he could do this.

July 26th, 2013

4 Months ago…

Chuck woke up to the sound of a loud diesel engine from what sounded like a big semi truck. It was awful early his clock reading 5:00 A.M. Chuck roses out of bed, put on a shirt and some basketball shorts and grabbed his phone determined to find out what was going on. He quietly padded downstairs, trying hard not to wake Ellie up on her first day off in almost a year. Chuck went out the front door of their house and saw the moving truck and a group of movers taking furniture and boxes into the empty house next door. It was an older style house very quaint and inviting. The house itself gave off the classic suburbia look with the red door and the white picket fence. Chuck spotted two women standing in the middle of the yard and decide now was as good as ever to go greet the new neighbors. Chuck walked over, hopped the fence and spoke.

"Hey, you the new neighbors?" the older one nodded yes, the younger one just seemed to ignore him. "Well then I guess I better introduce myself, Hi I'm Chuck Bartowski I live next door." The woman smiled at him and replied.

"Hello I'm Emma Burton and this is my daughter Sarah Walker." Sarah turned and smiled at him leaving him awestruck. She was beautiful, almost like an angel from heaven. Her smile was simply striking; it left him speechless.

"Hello Chuck," she said as she waved at him shyly, "Nice to meet you." He shook his head to break the spell that her deep sapphire eyes had cast upon him.

"Nice to meet you too." Emma could see that it was love at first sight for this charming young boy who was simply infatuated with her daughter.

"So uh… So you two feel like dinner tonight around 8:00? My sister is a very good cook and I just know she'll be dieing to meet the new neighbors." Sarah looked at her mom hoping for a yes, which she quickly got.

"Sure we'll be there." She beamed at the cute boy who had suddenly captured her heart. He waved goodbye saying that he needed to go back to bed and catch some more z's before he had to started his day. He walked away, tripping while hopping over the fence. Causing both of the women to giggle. Chuck got back into his room and just leaned against his door still in awe. He walked over to his window and looked over at her; how could a woman as beautiful as Sarah even exist? She was perfect in every way.

* * *

**_AN: WELL WHAT DID YOU THINK? COMMENTS, LIKES, DISLIKES? PLEASE TELL ME I REALLY APPRECIATE THE REVIEWS AND INSITE. THE STORY THAT I POSTED ON DECEMBER 17TH IS JUST A BETA AND IS PROBABLY GONNA BE HEAVILY DIFFERENT WHEN I GET IT DONE. I REALLY HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT. UNTIL NEXT TIME :D_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN: HELLO AGAIN I WAS SO SURPRISED THAT THIS GOT SUCH POSITIVE RECEPTION. I FIGURED I'D GIVE YA A LITTLE MORE TO READ THEN.**_

_**AN: PLAESE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK I REALLY APPRECIATE IT.**_

* * *

__Fourth and Forever

By CharmingCharles2896

Halftime

Burbank Northern Warriors 21

Oaks Christian Lions 10

Chuck was snapped out of his daydreams by the sound of Reggie Williams, one of the wide receivers.

"Chuck, I want you to listen to me. Forget what happened in that first half; you can do this. The team believes in you and we're here to support you, so just do what you gotta do out there." Chuck looked around and saw all the faces nod in agreement with Reggie.

"Thanks Reg I appreciate it." Chuck stood up to go talk to Big Mike.

July 26th, 2013

10:00 A.M.

4 months ago…

Chuck sat at the table enjoying a bowl of fruit loops when he saw Ellie walk into the kitchen and head straight for the coffee.

"Morning sis, the new neighbors just got here this morning." Ellie's ears perked up as she heard this. "Really? So who are they?" Chuck seemed to get a far off look in his eyes as he remembered the stunning blonde from this morning.

"Chuck? Hello, Chuck?" Ellie waved her hand in front of his face snapping him out of it instantly.

"Oh um, well there are two of them. Emma Burton and her Daughter Sarah Walker." Ellie quickly noticed the small smile on her brothers face as he said Sarah's name." Ellie nodded and sat down at the table, sipping her coffee.

"So is this Sarah pretty?" Chuck blushed realizing that she caught him daydreaming. He decided to play it cool. "Yeah I guess. They got here around 5:00 this morning; I invited them over for dinner tonight at 8:00." Ellie stopped sipping her coffee and eyed him.

"What? Chuck I haven't been to the grocery story in days, the house is a mess…" Chuck stuck a hand up to stop her.

"Don't worry I'll go shopping and I'll handle the cleaning, all you have to do is cook. I figured I'd pick up a chicken and some fixings like rolls, beats and mashed potato's. I'll even help with the cooking if you want considering it's your first day off in over a year." Ellie nodded and spoke, a big grin on her face.

"That won't be necessary I'll cook." He nodded and stood up to go get dressed.

17 Minutes left in halftime

Chuck walked up to Big Mike and waited until he could get his attention.

"Uh Coach?" Big Mike turned to him, "Can I make a suggestion that we ditch the drop back passing. By playing out of the shotgun it gives me more time and makes it easier to evade DeMarcus Smith, He's been tearing us up and I really don't want to get hit by him again, just a suggestion." Big Mike nodded in agreement and turned to his offensive coordinator. Chuck walked back to his bench and sat down when he got a text from Bryce he dug through his stuff until he found his phone. Chuck looked at the message.

I'm sorry

The message made his smile drop off of his face, Chuck went to the photos on his phone and began scrolling through the ones of Sarah until he found the one he was looking for.

July 26th, 2013

10:10 A.M.

4 months ago…

Sarah picked up the last of the boxes containing her cloths and brought it up to her room. She heard a knock at her door and turned to see her mom standing there just looking at her.

"I saw the way you looked at him." Sarah gave Emma a clueless look, but Emma wasn't fooled.

"Don't deny it you were just as taken by him as he was of you." This caused Sarah to blush. "MOM! Stop." Emma laughed and captured Sarah in a hug, that's when they both heard the knock at the door.

Chuck waited anxiously outside of their door waiting for one of them to answer. Emma answered the door and gave him a smile.

"Hello again Ms. Burton I'm making a run to the grocery store and was wondering if you two needed anything." Emma nodded and yelled up stairs.

"Sarah come down here I need you to run an errand for me."

Sarah having heard Chuck's voice echo through the halls, she quickly came downstairs. She waved to Chuck and joined her mother at the door.

"What's up?" asked Sarah.

"Chuck's going to the store and asked if we needed anything, so I want you to go with him and pick up the things on the grocery list," Emma said this as she handed Sarah the list. Sarah nodded and stepped out the door; once the two of them were in Ellie's car, which Chuck was barrowing, Sarah turned to Chuck.

"So you have a license?" he nodded yes, "I just can't be out after 8:00 P.M. per the law." She nodded, "So Sarah where are ya moving from?" Sarah got a far off look in her eyes.

"I really can't name one specific place, my dad and I used to move a lot," Chuck simply nodded in understanding. "My dad changed our names to protect my mother from his work. They were divorced so it wasn't that hard. When my dad went to prison I went to live with my mom who was planning to move here." He stayed silent as she continued; "I've never really had a home until now." Chuck couldn't believe all of the pain he saw hidden behind her eyes. This girl intrigued him; Chuck couldn't understand why he felt the urge to comfort her. He hadn't even known her for a whole day, yet he felt this deep connection with her.

Sarah couldn't understand how she felt or why she felt that way, all she knew is that he was unlike any man she had ever known. "So Chuck tell me a little bit about yourself." He nodded and spoke.

"I'm gonna be junior at Burbank Northern this next school year. I was born in Encino California and I've lived here my whole life. My sister and I are the only ones living at our house. I'll admit I'm a big nerd, but I'm proud of it damn it!" Chuck yelled in faux anger causing Sarah to laugh. The car descended into awkward silence, both of them having run out of things to say.

"So Sarah will you be going to Burbank Northern?" she nodded yes. "Cool I'll be sure to accompany you to orientation. You'll like Northern it's much better then our hated rival Central." Chuck grimaced at the thought of it, which Sarah found adorable.

"You're funny Chuck." The smile on Sarah's face melted Chuck's heart, he knew without a doubt that at that exact moment she had captured his heart and quite frankly she could have it.

"Well I'm a funny guy." He matched her smile with one of his own.

13 Minutes left in halftime

The Picture brought a smile to his face, that's when Big Mike spoke up over the crowded locker room.

"Okay gentlemen it's crunch time were sitting on a lead and we have to go out there and execute our game plan. Chuck," Chuck's head shot up. "We need you. Just go out there and play YOLO ball. Just play like it's back yard football. Don't stress, just go out there and play. Okay and you offensive linemen need to do a better job containing DeMarcus Smith. The mans camping in our backfield." Big Mike went to the white board and picked up a marker. "Cunningham, from now on you are doubling Smith, we'll use running backs to pick up the blitz." Chuck turned his attention back to his phone and went back into his daydream.

August 27th, 2013

9:00 A.M.

3 months ago…

Chuck and Sarah climbed out of Chuck's car and proceeded to walk towards the building. It was orientation day for Burbank Northern so as promised Chuck was going with Sarah. Just before they entered the building Sarah froze with a thousand yard stare. Chuck had kept walking but stopped and turned back to her.

"Hey what's wrong?" Sarah swallowed slowly as she looked at him the vulnerability showing on her face.

"I'm not good at being social and meeting new people. I've always been a bit of a loner, I'm kinda scared." Chuck moved closer to her and took her hand.

"Trust me Sarah, I'm gonna be right here next to you the whole time and anyways I know some people that I think you'll like. So just take a deep breath, calm down and trust me." Sarah did what he said and nodded that she was ready. Chuck and Sarah walked hand in hand into the school. As soon as she entered she was taken aback by the large amount of people. Chuck immediately spotted the large group of people that he called his friends. Chuck waved high and was quickly surrounded by the large mass of people. Sarah looked like she was about to lose it so Chuck quickly took action.

"Okay, Sarah, I'd like to introduce you to Carina, Zondra, Alex, Morgan, Lester, Jeff, Fernando and.." Bryce quickly forced himself to the front of the group and spoke.

"Hey I'm Bryce, Bryce Larkin." He had his trademark cocky grin on his face and that posture that screams I'm a Douchebag. Sarah gave Bryce a big smile, which didn't go unnoticed by Chuck. She then quickly backed away from everyone rejoining Chuck where he was standing.

"Everybody this is Sarah Walker she's new in town." They all waved to her. Carina stepped up to Sarah and extended her hand.

"Hey Walker nice to meet you." Sarah nodded and shook Carinas hand. Carina didn't let go and simply pulled Sarah into her little group.

"Come on Walker you come with us, we'll show you around." Sarah turned back to Chuck a look of panic on her face.

"Don't worry, I'll see you in a bit." Sarah was quickly pulled away by the mob of women leaving Chuck, Morgan, Bryce and the Buymorons.

"Oh my god she is so hot how'd you find her?" asked Bryce as soon as the girls were out of earshot.

"Oh my god dude, she is honestly the hottest girl I've ever seen!" Said Morgan quickly. Chuck shrugged,

"Guys calm down she's my new neighbor." They both nodded.

"So is she single?" asked Morgan and Bryce in unison, they looked at each other. Chuck nodded and stood there as Bryce and Morgan turned to stare at Sarah who had her back turned. Chuck pinched his nose in frustration.

"Hey its worth a shot," said Bryce while he turned back toward Chuck.

"No!" Bryce jumped a little at Chuck's outburst. "No Bryce I've seen what happens to women when you're done with them. Sarah is a smart, funny girl who doesn't deserve that, I won't stand by and watch you fuck with another girl's head. Bryce you're my friend, but after Carina I can't let you hurt another friend of mine." Bryce scoffed at Chuck's accusations.

"You don't know what you're talking about Chuck." Bryce shrugged smugly as he looked back at Sarah. Chuck starred at the back of Bryce's head in disgust. Bryce had just ignored Chuck completely.

Meanwhile with Carina…

Sarah followed Carina silently, not really knowing what to say. Since she always used to move she never really developed the social skills of her peer's. Carina, Zondra and Alex strutted down the hall confidently, all three of them walking in stride. Alex was different then Zondra and Carina, she was much more reserved then the others and definitely acted differently. Sarah followed them as they walked down the hall towards a… Mr. Milbarges' room, they all walked in and found him there at his desk.

"Hey, Mr. Milbarge, how you doing today?" Carina had learned a long time ago that sucking up to Mr. Milbarge made the school year go a lot smoother. There was that stupid rumor about Carina and Mr. Milbarge fooling around after school once, but it was just a rumor. Carina wouldn't even have to deal with rumors like that if it wasn't for Bryce Larkin; they had been dating for a little over three months when they went to a party. Larkin being the slime ball that he is got her drunk and convinced her to have sex with him. She did and she's regretted it ever since. The rumors, bullying and judgment that came with it nearly destroyed her. She owned it though; she decided to become the stereotype that they all thought she was.

Sarah stood off to the side and looked on quietly as Carina and Zondra flirted with the slimy teacher. Alex walked up and stood next to Sarah.

"I know how you feel Sarah, I was new last year. Carina looks and acts intimidating, but she's actually a very nice person once you get to know her. My name is Alex, nice to meet you." Sarah smiled her bright smile at Alex and spoke.

"Nice to meet you too, besides Chuck and his sister I really don't know anybody around here." Carina turned to Sarah and Alex with a smile and spoke.

"So Sarah let me show you around." They left Emmitt's room and walked down the hall towards the cafeteria, out of the corner of Sarah's eye she spotted a tall brunette walking towards them.

"Oh god the skank." Said Jill as she walked by Carina, Sarah gasped in shock. _That's so mean, _She mused to herself.

"Hey what'd she do to you?" Said Sarah as she approached Jill, Carina looked at Zondra in surprise.

"Shut up Blondie, this is between the Skank and I." Sarah simply eyed Jill who smirked at the beautiful blonde. Sarah turned back towards Carina and could see the glint in her eye. Carina hid the pain in those words well, but Sarah could see it.

"Now you listen you little shit," Sarah whispered into Jill's ear. "I've fucked up bitches twice your size before so you should watch out before I come find you and make sure that you piss blood for weeks. If you're smart what I'm telling you scares you, cause I'm a bad bitch to mess with. I've lied, cheated and stole from the scum of the earth so I wouldn't mess with me if I were you." Sarah backed away and simply looked at the pale faced brunette,

"I think you should apologize to Carina now." Jill apologized in a meek voice and scurried away quickly. Carina and the girls simply looked at Sarah in shock, which made Sarah blush. That was the old Sarah who didn't take shit from anybody. That was also the Sarah that had sixty-bazillion names and no friends. Sarah shrugged and rejoined them in the walk around the school.

They were all simply stunned, in a minute Sarah had turned from a shy girl next door to some badass enforcer, then just like turning off a light Sarah was back to the way she was before. Carina smiled as she thought more about this intriguing girl walking next to her.

"You know walker I think we'll get along just fine. I gotta ask, why in the world did you stick up for me back there?" Sarah looked Carina in the eye and spoke in a quiet, nervous voice.

"I could see the pain you were feeling in your eyes, you do a good job with this 'skanky' façade, but I could see through it. What made me so mad was that you had for some reason just accepted the insults as reality so I just had to set her straight. I know how that pain feels and I hate it when people have to experience that." Sarah looked away in slight embarrassment, she never expressed her feeling like that and it felt awkward to her. It was at that moment that they became friends, the best of friends actually. Carina lead Sarah around some of the school then lead them all back to the atrium to meet back up with Chuck.

* * *

_**AN: WELL WHAT DO YOU THINK? LOVED IT? HATED IT? REVIEW! UNTIL NEXT TIME :D**_


End file.
